Du côté de chez lui
by Flo des bois
Summary: Quelquefois des choses surprenantes se cachent de l'autre côté de la haie... Harry va en faire l'agréable expérience... 6e année


Exténué, Harry se pencha et arracha ce qu'il croyait être au moins la centième touffe de mauvaise herbe. Il poussa un soupir et se hasarda à lancer un regard au massif voisin. Son soupir se mua en gémissement lorsqu'il découvrit la quantité de travail qu'il lui restait à abattre. La maniaquerie de Tante Pétunia ne s'appliquait-elle donc pas au jardin? À croire qu'elle cultivait les mauvaises herbes. Il songea ensuite avec désespoir au dîner que sa tante préparait et pour lequel, avait-elle dit, elle avait besoin de son aide. Elle tenait absolument à préparer un dîner pour les nouveaux voisins, qui, Harry en était sûr, n'allait absolument pas avoir envie de goûter à la cuisine de Tante Pétunia après cinq heures de vol depuis les États-Unis. Lorsqu'il l'avait fait remarqué à sa tante, celle-ci lui avait rétorqué sèchement: « Je suis sûre qu'ils seront ravis. Maintenant va t'occuper du jardin, il est infesté de mauvaises herbes! ».

Et voilà comment Harry s'était retrouvé, une semaine après le début des vacances, à arracher des touffes d'herbe en quantités impressionnantes. Le soleil lui incendiait la nuque et il commençait à ressentir une douleur persistante au bas du dos. Il arracha une touffe d'un geste rageur et se tourna vers le massif suivant. Sa colère commençait à augmenter, il se força donc à se remémorer la conversation qu'il avait eue avec le professeur Dumbledore à la sortie du train. Harry avait aperçu sa silhouette dès qu'il avait franchi la portière de l'imposante locomotive rouge. Il avait aussitôt ressenti une vague de honte au souvenir de leur dernière rencontre: il se souvenait avoir saccagé une bonne partie de son bureau sous le coup de la colère, ou plutôt ce jour-là, de la rage. Il s'était approché du directeur qui lui avait adressé un sourire radieux.

"-Bonjour Harry! Comment vas-tu?

-Ça pourrait aller mieux," avait répondu Harry, en refoulant son sentiment d'embarras.

"J'espère en effet que ça va aller mieux," avait répondu un Dumbledore serein. "Puis-je te demander un service?"

La gêne avait fait place à une curiosité mêlée de surprise. Le directeur n'allait tout de même pas lui demander d'exécuter des missions comme le faisait la plupart des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix? La phrase suivante l'avait détrompé.

-"J'aimerais seulement que tu essayes de te comporter le mieux possible avec ton oncle et ta tante. Avec ton cousin, je te laisse juger," avait-il ajouté avec un clin d'œil.

-"Bien me comporter avec mon oncle et ma tante?" avait ensuite répété Harry avec stupéfaction. "Mais pourquoi?"

-"Tout simplement parce que nous voulons éviter la situation de l'année dernière, Harry," lui avait expliqué Dumbledore. "Vois-tu, une de mes priorités est d'éviter une situation où ton oncle Vernon envisagerait de te mettre à la porte alors que nous savons tous les deux que sa maison est l'un des seuls lieux où tu te trouves en sécurité."

Harry était resté quelques instants silencieux avant de répondre d'un air maussade:

-"Bien sûr, Professeur. Quand est-ce que les membres viendront me chercher pour aller au quartier général?"

- "Cette année, tu passeras les vacances au Terrier, Harry. Je passerais moi-même te prendre quelques jours avant ton anniversaire."

-"Il y a-t-il un problème avec le square Grimmaurd?"

-"Quelques petits soucis sans importance. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'en parlerai au moment opportun."

-"Je résume: je dois bien me conduire jusqu'à ce que vous veniez me cherchez à une date encore indéterminée. C'est bien ça?" avait demandé Harry avec amertume.

-"Exactement, Harry! Ne t'inquiètes pas pour la date, je t'écrirai pour te la donner," avait acquiescé Dumbledore avec enthousiasme avant de le laisser à l'étreinte passionnée de Mrs Weasley.

Ce souvenir calma un peu Harry qui se consola en se disant qu'il ne restait plus que 3 semaines à attendre. 3 semaines... une éternité! Il reprit avec acharnement son dur labeur, songeant avec bonheur qu'il s'agissait du dernier massif à désherber.

Un bruit de pas léger se fit entendre à sa gauche, et il grimaça en attendant les reproches que la tante Pétunia ne manquerait de lui adresser en constatant qu'il n'avait toujours pas achevé sa tâche. Au lieu de cela, une voix enfantine et guillerette s'éleva dans les airs:

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fais la tête dans les fleurs?"

Harry se retourna immédiatement et découvrit avec surprise une fillette d'environ sept ans qui le regardait avec étonnement. Elle avait des cheveux blonds noués en deux longues tresses qui lui flottaient autour des hanches. Ses grands yeux marrons regardaient Harry avec bonne humeur. Sa joue gauche étaient couverte de chocolat et elle tenait un bâtonnet de glace dans une main. Harry , pris au dépourvu, ne sut quoi répondre au regard interrogateur de la fillette.

-"Euh... en fait, je...."

-"Tu cherchais des vers de terre?" s'enquit-elle du voix polie.

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds.

-"T'as trouvé quelque chose? se renseigna la fillette, prenant le silence stupéfait du jeune homme pour un oui. Moi, en ce moment, j'en trouve plein près de la rivière. Enfin, j'en trouvais. Tu crois qu'il y beaucoup de vers de terre par ici?"

-"Je t'avoue que j'en sais rien, mais je serais toi, je chercherais des taupes," répondit Harry en rentrant dans le jeu de la fillette. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais sa présence le mettait étrangement de meilleure humeur. "Je peux te dire qu'il y en a au moins une bonne dizaine qui se terrent sous la pelouse de Mrs Figg."

-"Chouette!" s'exclama-elle les yeux brillants. "Des taupes? T'es sûr?"

-"Aussi sûr qu'il n'y a pas de lombrics dans ce parterre de fleurs."

-"Et des limaces? Il y en a beaucoup? Parce que..."

« Kendy! » l'interrompit une voix cristalline.

-" Oh non,"grimaça la dénommée Kendy avec une moue à craquer. "C'est ma sœur Allison, elle va encore m'obliger à faire une toilette. Je déteste ça!"

- "Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle va t'obliger à faire une toilette?"questionna Harry, hilare, en regardant son visage couvert de chocolat.

« Kendy! » appela une nouvelle fois la voix argentine dont la propriétaire apparut au détour de la haie... et coupa par la même occasion le souffle de Harry.

Harry ne lui aurait pas donné plus d'1m65, mais malgré sa taille elle irradiait d'une sorte de grâce. Elle traversa d'une démarche élégante la pelouse au pas de course, ce qui ne gêna pas Harry qui la détaillait avec attention: elle portait de longs cheveux noir ébène qui lui tombaient en boucles lourdes jusqu'à la taille. Mais ce fut lorsqu'elle s'approcha qu'il dut s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche comme un imbécile. Ses yeux semblaient immenses au milieu de son visage fin, mais c'était leur teinte bleue myosotis qui retenait le regard. Ils étaient bordés par de longs cils, et Harry remarqua que sa peau était d'une couleur blanche très délicate. Un pli au dessus de sa bouche aux lèvres minces informa le jeune homme de son inquiétude. Elle se rasséréna lorsqu'elle aperçut la fillette avec son bâtonnet à la main. En se rapprochant, elle aperçut Harry qui jusque là était caché par le massif infesté de mauvaises herbes. Elle ralentit alors le pas, l'observant à son tour avec intérêt. Elle lui décocha un sourire lumineux en arrivant à sa hauteur.

-"Bonjour," prononca-t-elle de sa voix claire, "je m'appelle Allie. On vient d'arriver, nous habitons les maison voisine."

Harry retrouva alors sa voix.

-"Vous êtes les nouveaux voisins! Ça explique la venue de cette jeune demoiselle," répondit-il avec un sourire en désignant Kendy.

-" Oui," répondit-elle sur le même ton. "Kendall à une légère tendance à empiéter sur la propriété privée des autres personnes."

-"Kendy," bougonna l'intéressée. "C'est moche, Kendall."

-"N'importe quoi", rétorqua Allie sur un ton sec. "C'était le prénom de grand-mère, tu devrais être contente de le porter."

- "Alors pourquoi toi tu veux qu'on t'appelle Allie?" s'enquit Kendall avec humeur.

- "Parce que c'est plus court," riposta Allison en levant les yeux au ciel.

"-En parlant de nom," déclara Kendy avec curiosité en se tournant vers Harry, "c'est quoi le tien?"

-"Moi, c'est Harry," sourit-il. "Aucun diminutif possible."

-"Mais si," rétorqua Kendy avec enthousiasme. "Avec Harry, on peut soit faire Har', soit Riri."

-"Je suis sûr qu'il ne voudrait aucun des deux," intervint Allie. "Ces surnoms sont totalement ridicules. Maintenant rentre à la maison sinon Papa et Maman vont me passer un savon. Dépêche-toi!" souffla-t-elle en la poussant vers l'entrée du jardin. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Harry.

-"Désolée," dit-elle sur un ton d'excuse. "D'habitude, je fais attention à ce qu'elle ne s'échappe pas trop mais comme on vient juste d'emménager, c'est un peu plus dur qu'avant."

-"Aucun mal," répondit Harry. "Kendy est plutôt divertissante."

-""Ah ça, pour être divertissante, elle l'est. Une vraie pile électrique," soupira Allie.

Elle s'éclaira lorsqu'elle vit sur quoi Harry était penché.

-"Tu désherbes le massif? Je peux t'aider, si tu veux," poursuivit-elle avec allégresse, "j'adore ça."

Harry lui lança un regard moqueur.

-"Oui, bon d'accord, j'aime pas trop ça mais ça m'aiderait à me sentir mieux pour avoir laissé Kendy te torturer."

-"Ce n'était pas du tout un supplice!"

-"S'il te plaît!" supplia-t-elle avec un regard à même de faire fondre une pierre.

-"D'accord," céda-t-il, "mais je ne veux pas avoir sur la conscience les courbatures et l'insolation qui vont te tomber dessus si tu persistes à vouloir arracher ces fichus plantes."

-"Je suis prête à souffrir pour une noble cause," rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire rayonnant.

Harry se remit donc à l'ouvrage, Allie à son côté relatant avec bonne humeur la vie qui était la sienne avant d'arriver à Privet Drive. Il écoutait avec attention, posant des questions et essayant d'en apprendre le plus possible sur sa nouvelle voisine. Il était heureux d'avoir une distraction, car ces temps-ci, il pensait continuellement à Sirius, revoyant sa mort brutale au milieu de la salle aux arches. Cette image apparaissait chaque nuit dans ses rêves et pas une seule nuit n'était passée sans qu'il se réveille brusquement au terme d'un long rêve qui se finissait toujours de la même façon: son parrain passant à travers le voile sous les yeux horrifiés de Harry, qui se réveillait ensuite avec un immense sentiment d'impuissance. La voix harmonieuse d'Allie l'arrachèrent à ses sombres pensées.

-"Harry? T'es sûr que tu vas bien?" s'inquiéta-t-elle en le scrutant avec attention. "Tu es tout pâle."

-"Toi aussi," répliqua Harry qui s'était repris.

-"Oui, mais moi, c'est naturel!" rétorqua Allie en lui donnant une tape amicale.

Ils rirent tous les deux avec bonne humeur, et leur travail achevé, s'allongèrent avec soulagement sur la pelouse impeccable des Dursley. Harry se sentait presque heureux et c'est avec enjouement qu'il demanda à la jeune fille:

-"Alors, ce dos? Pas trop amoché?"

-"Il a souffert pour la bonne cause," répondit Allie, espiègle.

-"Tu sais que si ma tante nous voit allongés sur ma pelouse, elle risque de devenir folle de rage?"

-"Ta tante?" releva Allie avec stupéfaction. "Tu vis avec ton oncle et ta tante?"

-"Ouais," répondit Harry avec amertume.

-"Mais pourquoi..."

Soudain, un cri retentit à l'intérieur de la maison. Harry leva les cieux au ciel avec agacement.

-"Quand on parle du loup..."

-"On en voit la queue," acheva Allie en apercevant la tante Pétunia s'approcher d'eux à grand pas rageurs.

Ils se redressèrent de concert et Allie observa avec indécision l'allure rigide de la tante du jeune homme.

-"Toi!" s'exclama-t-elle en voyant Harry. "Comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas déjà à l'intérieur à m'aider à préparer le repas?"

-"Tu m'avais demandé de désherber les massifs où cas où tu l'aurais oublié!" rétorqua Harry, avec mauvaise humeur. "Et est-ce vous pouvez arrêter de m'appeler "toi"? J'ai un prénom, il me semble!"

-"Harry, il va falloir que j'y aille..."

-"Mais que faites-vous ici?" cria Pétunia en s'apercevant enfin de la présence de la jeune fille.

-"Désolée, madame," répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire destiné sans doute à endormir les soupçons de la tante Pétunia. "Je suis la fille de vos nouveaux voisins. Je suis passée dans le coin et voyant votre neveu travailler, je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation de lui apporter mon aide. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop!" ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire angélique.

L'attitude de la tante changea du tout au tout. Elle passa d'une animosité méfiante à une amabilité exagérée.

-"Non, non, pas du tout, euh..."

-"Allie," précisa-t-elle avec un sourire innocent.

-"Allie," répéta-t-elle. "Toi"(Harry serra le dents)," du travail t'attend à la cuisine! J'espère vous voir au dîner de ce soir,"ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de la jeune fille.

-"Bien sûr, je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde," répondit-elle en adressant un clin d'œil à Harry qui pouffa de rire.

La tante Pétunia s'éloigna d'un pas raide en direction de la maison tandis qu'Allie adressait un signe de la main à Harry en s'éloignant. Il resta quelques minutes à observer ses lourdes boucles sautiller au rythme de sa gracieuse démarche, songeant que c'était la plus jolie chose qu'il eut jamais vu.


End file.
